


The Fire Nation's Princess.

by Citationsquad



Series: The Fire Nation's Princess. [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bending (Avatar), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citationsquad/pseuds/Citationsquad
Summary: Princess Nyssa, youngest child to Fire Lord Izumi, has been tasked with making an appearance in Republic City upon the coronation of Crown Prince Wu.  Without mentioning her true intentions, Nyssa is shipped off. Once arrived, she makes her true goal meeting Team Avatar and becoming the newest member, without anyone knowing who she truly is.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bolin/Original Character, Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Mako/Original Character, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Series: The Fire Nation's Princess. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra





	1. Welcome to Republic City.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is some work in progress. I've rewritten this first chapter a couple billion times! I am hoping that this work will garner as much love as I have put into it. (: Nyssa is an original character creation off of the canon that Fire Lord Izumi has a younger daughter. This is written during Kuvira's reign of terror on the Earth Kingdom. I'll also be editing and adding on extra ships + characters as the story progresses. Please enjoy this first chapter! I'm not entirely sure if or when I'll be posting a second one, so stay tuned.
> 
> Love, T.

Nyssa watched the hustle of the port from the top deck as the ship docked. It seemed that nobody noticed such a huge, Fire Nation vessel had made an appearance. Some poor sod had just dropped a basket of cabbages on his head, while valiantly attempting to stack it into a larger than life truck. Nyssa chuckled to herself and watched intently. Must be that Cabbage Corp with their very exotic shipment?

It was a relatively windless day, the sun just barely peaked from the clouds. Or was that grey fog just shooting from the giant buildings? Nyssa couldn’t tell. The salty air was beginning to give her a migraine. She placed her two pointer fingers on either temple and began to rub in circular motions. Maybe her mother would allow her to visit Zaofu, and get the famous acupuncture all of her friends were recommending. As footsteps approached, Nyssa turned her head to glance over her shoulder.

"Princess, we've arrived in Republic City. There's a valet waiting just outside the docks to escort you to your hotel."

Nyssa fully turned her body around to face the captain. He was wearing complete Fire Nation attire, right down to the way his beard was carefully groomed. She was always forced to be so boringly formal with everyone, per instruction of her mother. If that was not the case, Nyssa was in for an even more dull evening of squabbling with her mother Izumi.

"Very good, Captain, thank you. Will General Iroh be there to accompany me?" Ugh, having to speak about her brother in that way was horrid. It was always tiring to be perfect all the time. Nyssa was constantly reminding herself to stand tall, keep her shoulders relaxed and chin pointed down. Her mother had been especially tough on her, which caused Nyssa to overthink when in public settings. Her older brother had been her rock for her whole life, and he loved her unconditionally. When he left to pursue his career in the United Republic Forces, Nyssa had attempted to run away on multiple occasions. 

"Yes, I believe General Iroh has been waiting at our docking area since before we had arrived.” The captain was an older man, who seemed to have a nervous disorder. It wasn’t surprising, being at sea for as many years as he’d been. Nyssa remembered him mentioning some 29 odd years being a captain in the Fire Nation Navy before leaving service... to live on a boat.

"No," Nyssa spoke abruptly, cutting off the general. "I mean, no. I'll go meet him."

Nyssa couldn't contain her excitement. It had been just over 2 years since she'd last seen her brother. With the Avatar's return to civilization, and all of the bad things happening, he'd been a busy man. "He's here, like now?" She pushed past the captain, who bowed as quickly as possible. Once upon a time, it was illegal not to bow as Fire Nation royalty entered or left a room. Although it was no longer illegal, all staff are permitted to treat the Royal family with the utmost respect. 

She left the boat swiftly, without running. It was impossible for her mother not to find out if she didn't keep the perfect image in such a high volume area. Guards still escorted her off the ship. It wasn't like Nyssa hated that she had to always be calm and collected, it was that she understood the impact the Fire Nation still had on most of the world, even today. It was hard to argue when some 70 years ago, she would've been earth bent into the ground for good had anyone known she was Fire Nation royalty. Oh, how times have changed. 

Just as promised, her brother was on the docks waiting. His brows were perked up in curiosity, as he waiting behind a battalion of guards. She raised a hand to wave at him. Once he caught sight of her hand, he jumped up and down with his own hand raised high up in the air.

"Nyssa!" Iroh exclaimed. He had his stupid, perky grin slapped onto his face. Boy, was he a sight for sore eyes. Most people around her seemed too intimidated to smile. Before her brother could hold his arms open for a hug, Nyssa had thrown herself at him wildly. This was something she knew her mother couldn't be mad at. 

"Miss me?" Iroh chuckled. His ears were flaming red when she released him. He was never one for crowds, which is what was beginning to form around them. Nyssa patted down some stray hairs on his head, and snickered when he swatted her away. He was completely red faced when she was done with him. Nyssa noticed a couple of her guards had smirks on their faces.

"How could I not? You never come home anymore." She pouted, slinging an arm through his. They began to walk together, slowly, toward the car that was waiting for her. The Fire Nation guards kept their distance while following. Although the men amass stares, Nyssa had learned to get used to and ignore them.

"I have my duty, Nys." He shrugged. For a moment, Nyssa rolled her eyes. She had nothing to say in response, other than a snarky comment that would surely get back to their mother. 

"Are you coming to the ball being held in the mysterious Crowned Prince Wu's honour tomorrow night?" Nyssa decided changing the subject was for the best, or her ancient brother would end up on a tirade until the moon was high up in the sky. He looked at her with furrowed brows. 

"Are you inviting me, little sister?"

"So, you're telling me the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and Republic City's United Forces General wasn't invited to a high society event in his own city?" Nyssa proclaimed, rather loudly. Iroh cleared his throat uncomfortably. It was clear to her that he merely hadn't planned to attend the event. Mother wouldn't be pleased by that, and Nyssa made sure that he would be going.

"Fine! I'll be there. Pick you up at 7?" Iroh let out an exasperated sigh and threw up his hands in defeat. 

Nyssa laughed. Oh, how did he never learn? "I have a better plan. I arrive alone, nobody knows who I am, and I stir up some trouble before making a mysterious yet flaming hot exit?" 

Iroh managed a puzzled expression. They had arrived to her car, where one of her guards opened the door for her. One got in the front seat beside the valet, and another in the seat next to where she would be. "Now, when you say that, do you mean setting the place on fire or doing that hair flip thing you always do?" 

"Maybe both, or neither. See you there big brother!" Nyssa sat down in the middle and her last guard bowed to Iroh, before sitting down beside her. This was going to be another long ride, except this time squished between two burly men. She waved excitedly at him as the car went off in the opposite direction. 

Upon arriving at her hotel, Nyssa was greeted with flowers, gifts, and clapping citizens. The former councilman Tenzin was waiting among the anticipating crowd. He was joined by 2 Air Acolytes in similarly bright colored garb. Tenzin had always been a long time friend of her family. It was nice to see his face again, especially since the last time she met him was at a very young age. 

"Greetings, Princess. It's nice to see you again after all this time." It was refreshing to speak with someone so collected and calm. The two of them watched as her guards shooed off the crowds of people snapping pictures. 

"Likewise, Master Tenzin. I hear you've been successful with training all of the new Air acolytes?" His father, the Avatar, was best friends with her grandfather. It was also known that her most famous ancestor was Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang. 

He cracked a smile. Rare, but not impossible to achieve. "Yes, it's been a long time coming, and there's still much to be done. You must be tired after your long journey. I only came to say hello before tomorrow night, so I shouldn't keep you any longer."

It wasn't a lie that she'd been travelling for quite some time. By ship, it takes around 2 weeks before arriving in Republic City. Nyssa was not a big fan of the ocean, either. Most of the trip was spent hiding in her cabin with sea sickness. Her grandfather Zuko said it takes half the time by air bison, and even less with his dragon. If only he'd let her borrow Druk in instances like this. "It's no trouble. I'm just about to go upstairs and catch up on some sleep before a meeting with President Raiko."

Tenzin raised a furry brow. "Ah yes, he'd been waiting to meet you so eagerly. Be careful with him." and with that, he and his two acolytes were off. It wasn't odd to hear him say things like that, apparently. Her brother had briefed her on everyone of importance in Republic City. The one she was most excited to meet was the Avatar. It was hard to woo Nyssa, but the letters sent by Iroh detailing all of Avatar Korra's hardships and heroic deeds had made her a fan. 

The real reason why Nyssa had come to attend such a pious event, was because her mother was attempting to arrange a marriage between her and Prince Wu. She had heard he was an interesting fellow, and enjoyed a good dance. That made for the two of them. Although Nyssa wasn't one to participate in many Royal events, this was one she was sure to enjoy. All at the expense of possibly ruining her mother's arrangement for some fun. 

After catching up on some much needed sleep, Nyssa was prepared by her stylist and picked up by the valet. She knew her first meeting with the President would be a major event. He had specifically asked for her to arrive for a press conference outside the town hall and then meet with him privately for tea. She was dressed in a semi formal Fire Nation dress, and her long dark brown hair was pinned in a half up bun with her own unique rendition of the Fire Nation insignia. 

Upon arriving to town hall, she could see every reporter waiting for her to step out of the car. The first to leave was her guards, to hold open the door for her. While it wasn't exactly ideal, her mother had commanded at least 3 to stay posted on her at all times. With the constant threats lately, no world leader and their children have been safe. Thus, the reason Wu was the next in line to the Earth Kingdom throne. Though, she had told her mother that she would be the one to defend herself in cases of attack.

Nyssa exited the car gracefully, grinning from ear to ear. It was all an act, when out in public she was on her best behavior. She gave a wave to the crowd, and posed for the shots that would surely end up front page. Almost everyone was certain she would more than likely marry Prince Wu, and that was cause enough for gossip. Nyssa never minded being center of attention, and didn’t care enough to read gossip pertaining to her. That was something her grandmother had taught her. She began walking through the masses and up the steps towards the podium and President Raiko. He was accompanied by his wife, who had on a mid length flowing dress and heels that made Nyssa's feet ache just looking at them. She shook hands with both of them, before turning to smile at the cameras again. 

"Please, say a few words to the reporters." Urged the president. He kept shaking her hand while using his other to wave and smile at the reporters. Ah, so this was what Tenzin was referring to when talking about being careful. It made sense to Nyssa why he would ask to meet so candidly like this, as his re-election campaign was soon. She would heed Tenzin’s words more cautiously from then on. 

Nyssa somewhat forced Raiko to release his grip on her, so she could take up the podium. The flashing of the cameras was dizzying, but that wouldn't stop her from flashing all of her pearly whites and acting as if she didn't want what was happening to end already. Where was the party she had hoped to see? 

"Hello, people of Republic City! Thank you for allowing me to your home." She stopped to wait for some cheering of the crowd to stop. "I am honoured, as a member of the Fire Nation's Royal family to visit such a diverse and humble city. It is such a pleasure to meet President Raiko and the beautiful First Lady."

A reporter lifted his hand to hail for her attention. "Will the Fire Lord be making a presence in Republic City?" 

"Yes, Fire Lord Izumi will be visiting on official business only, while my father, Lord Jinzhu will remain in the Capital as interim Fire Lord for the time being." Nyssa was always the one to be good with speeches. Her mother was a strong teacher, whereas her grandfather and brother weren't much for public speaking. 

"Are you here to attend the coronation if Prince Wu?"

"Yes, once the coronation has finished I will return home."

Another stood from the crowd. "Does this mean you will not be moving to Ba Sing Se to become Prince Wu's future wife and Queen to the Earth Empire?" 

Earth Empire?

Nyssa couldn't help but laugh. She didn't want to be rude, and nobody seemed to mind it. "I haven't even had the chance to meet Prince Wu yet! Once we have a chat, I'll let you know."

"Alright, no more questions. It's time for the Princess to head inside." Raiko cut in. Nyssa raised a hand to wave goodbye, only to be met with a crowd going wild with questions. Her guards filed her into town hall before she could be tempted to answer anything else. Uh oh, Raiko must not have liked the answer to that last question. No matter, she had little care what he of all people, thought about her. Iroh had mentioned endless times, that the President was an unfair and selfish man.

"You sure are savvy with your words, Princess." President Raiko commented. He seemed slightly frazzled, and combed his fingers through his thinning hair. 

Nyssa chuckled. She let him guide her upstairs towards his office. His wife seemed to have vacated the area entirely once coming inside. So much for that right hand woman? "Yes, when you're the face of the family, don't you have to be?" 

"Why, I suppose. Please, make yourself comfortable." He opened the door for her, and she stepped inside. The room was bland and boring. A view of the water and a desk sat right in the middle of the room with little else. There wasn't even a single picture on the wall. One guard entered the room with her, while the other two kept posted outside. She sat in one of his very uncomfortable taupe chairs. 

"Now, I'd been hoping to get you alone, thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice." the president sat back in his chair and interlocked his fingers. Nyssa was having a hard time keeping a straight expression, as she had noticed the room had a quite pungent musky smell. Perhaps he shared the same nervous disorders as the captain of her ship, plus perspiration troubles.

"Hm? Oh, yes. What's this about?"

"We are having a crisis with the Earth Kingdom and Kuv-" President Raiko began, but was quickly cut off by the door slamming open. A man, a small man, with a loud emerald colored suit barged his way past her guards with a smirk on his face. She met the eyes of one of her men, who shrugged and ducked out of the room once more.

"Wow, did you see the crowd out there? I wonder who tipped them off that I'd be here!" The mystery man tugged at the collar of his shirt, which looked quite tight.

Who was he? Nyssa noticed Raiko stand very suddenly, so she followed suit. The not so mysterious man had a delicately encrusted crystal cane that seemed useless to him other than for style. Behind him stood his guard, a tall, broad shouldered man with dark slicked back hair. He merely glanced in, and closed the doors so the three of them had been left alone. He seemed very familiar to Nyssa, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it,

"Hello, Prince Wu, I thought I told you that I was meeting alone with the Princess today?" The president was anything other than subtle with the absolute venom pouring out of his mouth.

Prince Wu? The future of the Earth Kingdom was a measly 5"6' and weighing no more than 115 pounds? Even in her flat boots, Nyssa was almost a complete head taller than him. She most likely weighed more than he did as well. There was no chance she'd be interested in him, unless he happened to pull some tricks from under his diamond cuffed sleeves. A hopeless thought. 

Nyssa placed her hands together and bowed as per Fire Nation custom. No matter what, she'd be respectful to him. Including when she had to break his tiny little heart. There was no use in battering what good ties they had with the largest nation the world had seen. That reporter who called it the Earth Empire was a recurring thought to her, now. "It's an honour to meet you, Prince Wu."

"Why, hello pretty lady. Where's the Princess?" Wu had an innocent grin plastered on his face. It was hard not to want to slap it right off of him, with how close he seemed to be getting to her.

"You're looking at her." Nyssa chuckled. How dense could this guy be? It was going to be hard to keep this facade up. 

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm looking at you." Obviously, he was pretty dense. When glancing over at the President, Nyssa noticed him face palming. She wasn't far off of walking out of the room. Was there a chance she was being pranked? This man couldn't be the future of anything, let alone a Kingdom. 

"Well," Nyssa cleared her throat. Her guard began to enclose on them. They made eye contact for a swift moment, and that was when he knew to swoop in to save her. Nyssa and all of her guards had special ticks to know when she wanted to leave, or if she felt she was in danger. This was the first time she had been able to use it.

"Excuse me, Princess, if I may?"

"Go ahead." She waved him forward. Raiko sighed loudly, as if to plead for her not to do what was about to happen. 

"I must remind you we have prior engagement back at the hotel. With Prince Iroh."

"Oh, you're right! I'm so sorry to keep things short, President Raiko. I’ll let my mother know to meet with you as soon as she lands. Prince Wu, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night. Toodles." And with that, she had been whisked away with all 3 of her guards to return to her hotel. 

In the meantime, she ended up actually setting up a meeting with her brother. He was a busy man, but cancelled almost everything this week to spend time with her and their soon to be arriving mother. It was important the public got some photos of all 3 together, especially when they'd been apart for so long. 

It wasn't the traditional meeting you'd think. Iroh and Nyssa had always been taught words were for public work, and hands were used behind the scenes. They'd been given some of the best training in the Fire Nation. Although they were 16 years apart, Iroh was still fit enough for a fight. He was the general of the United forces! For most of her life, he was the strongest person she'd ever known. Other than her mother, of course.. 

Nyssa wore her own casual attire. Some knee length boots and baggy pants tucked into them. On her top, she wore a short tunic with slits in the side for extra movement. These were what she used while training her bending. The top floor of her hotel had a sparring ring, which she greatly appreciated. Her brother was waiting by the time she emerged from the fitting rooms. He was tying up wrist wrappings tightly, while smirking in an annoyingly smug way. 

"Come on now, Iroh, you and I both know you're not the hot shot general you used to be." Mocked Nyssa, who began to give her arms a good stretch.

He let out a chortle. Iroh was much less abrasive when they weren't surrounded by floods of people. "Says you, sister. I'm still a general for a reason." 

“Because you haven’t died, yet. Finding someone willing to do a job like that is running a little thin these days, hm?” She was done with the banter. Nyssa cracked her knuckles, and cleared her mind. Though she'd been taught that using four fingers for close combat was more accurate, Nyssa preferred her two pointer fingers. Her grandfather, Zuko, offered her a story while she was learning from masters at age 7. He’d told her that her style of bending was quite similar to his late sister, Azula. Nyssa had listened to the history of her family, and found that Azula was strong, but misunderstood. 

She lowered herself down, and spread her legs further apart. Iroh mimicked her stance, and tilted his head to either side to give his neck a good snap. 

"You always get that scary look on your face, Nys. I feel like I’m about to be charred and eaten alive." 

She pointed directly at him with two fingers, sending a fast fireball hurtling right at his head. Iroh was quick to elude it, and rolled across the floor toward her with a flaming kick right to her midriff. Nyssa turned away from it, dispatching her next set of flames. 

"Scared, Iroh?" She laughed, quite maniacally. He let out a grunt, while clapping his hands together to form a fire shield and stop her flurry of fast paced shots. Instead of responding, he ran directly at Nyssa, holding out both hands and sending a strong line of continuous fire at her. She stomped her feet down to stay grounded, and sent as much fire as she could from both fists.

He cartwheeled away from the flames, before kneeling down and slicing one leg under her to knock her off balance. Nyssa grunted in pain, and tumbled to the ground. She was quick, and jumped back up on her knees. Iroh went to give her a kick, which Nyssa blocked with her wrist and used her other hand to grab his foot and pull as hard as possible. He let out a loud bark, before falling as well. This gave Nyssa enough time to scramble to her feet and back up. By the time he was on her feet, Nyssa was in the middle of her next offensive.

She jumped into the air, twirling herself around in a 360 circle, and a huge flame ball erupted around her. All of Iroh’s attacks rebounded off of her and he clambered across the floor to miss them.

When Nyssa finally fell back to the floor, Iroh was in the middle of front flipping and sending himself right at her, feet first. His feet had flames shooting from them, which she narrowly missed by pirouetting away. The both of them backed away from each other, gasping for air. The first rule of fire bending was learning to control your breath. Her master would be slapping her with a stick if he witnessed the way she was huffing.

Iroh once again, dropped low and held up both hands. He motioned for her to come closer, which she cocked her head to. “Oh, you’re asking for it!” 

She did a split jump, kicking her legs up into the air to send fire at him. While he ducked low to dodge the high kicks and send fire back, Nyssa dropped down only to be elevated by her hands. With her feet stretched straight out, she shot even more fire at her brother.

“Woah! Firebending is restricted to rooftop acc- Prince Iroh, Princess Nyssa!” Both siblings stopped dead in their tracks, save from Iroh putting out the flames that Nyssa had sent at him. They stared at the men, who stood unbelievably straight. The two men bowed to her and Iroh, in the traditional way they were used to.

“How dare you not address this man as your General!” Nyssa snapped. Both men seemed to stand even straighter, which didn’t seem all that possible to her. Iroh made a noise, which caused her to glance over at him. Smoke was spouting from his nostrils, as he tried to regulate his temperature. He arched a brow, and cocked his head back to them. Her brother was attempting to make her apologize to the cowering hotel staff? In response, Nyssa sighed and a tuft of smoke burst from her mouth. 

“Apologies, I wasn’t aware we were subjected to upstairs use only. Isn’t it fireproof in here?” Nyssa furrowed her brows and began to stomp toward them. Rooftop use? Even with minimal winds, that would surely throw off her attacks! Iroh came with her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder to give her the look. He was telling her to calm down, and he was the only one Nyssa would ever listen to.

“W-why yes, Princess it- it is! The only time we allow firebending here is when there is a storm, or competition. I’m so very sorry!” One of the workers was wallowing loudly, while the other consoled him quite poorly. Nyssa felt her heat rising, which only happened when she was angry. Iroh seemed to sense that, and stepped in front of her.

“No problem here, boys. We’ll clear out.”

The both of them bowed again, and scrambled over each other to get out of the door as quickly as possible. There were times where Nyssa had to admit that she got too angry for rules that were still enforced for her. She whirled around to face her brother, who was wiping his face down with a dampened towel. Sweat glistened on his neck, and made his hair look greasy. He would not be leaving until at least taking a shower in her hotel room. After her, of course. Once he took the towel away from his eyes, he gave her a strange looking scowl.

“I won, right?”

She cackled, giving his shoulder a nice firm slap. “Of course not, you filthy peasant!”

“Lee,” Iroh waved his hand to hail the attention of one of her guards. Though one of them did happen to be named Lee, Nyssa was sure she’d never told Iroh anything about her men. The guard looked at Iroh with wide eyes, nodding once his attention was gained. “Who won?”

“Don’t make the man choose, Iroh.” Nyssa slapped his arm again, to which he flinched at. Her brother gave her a pout and rubbed the tender area, to which she crossed her arms in satisfaction. The guard seemed to sigh in relief when Nyssa waved him away. As they left, Nyssa wrapped an arm around her brothers neck and gave him a squeeze.

“Hey, how did you know his name was Lee?” Nyssa was still wondering.

“Isn’t everyone in the Fire Nation named Lee?”


	2. Nyssa Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I bring to you the next installment of my series. Thank you all so much for your support in the first chapter. :) I was very wary to post it, but I'm so glad that I did. I am thinking that I'll try to post another chapter each week, but no promises. I have a full time job, and am currently part time in college as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love xox
> 
> -T.

Nyssa was dressed from head to toe formal Fire Nation outfit. A long, deep burgundy gown embellished with gold. One slit was riding up the right side to her mid thigh. The neckline was high but her chest exposed with a keyhole. She had seen the way Republic City natives dressed, and gave her stylist a task. Find an expensive and well tailored dress that made her look like one of the people. One detail, though, that could not be missed out on was something always present on a formal Fire Nation. The pointed shoulders. She had an excess of that. Nyssa's hair was done up into a high bun with the sideburns exposed and her insignia holding it all in place. The heels Nyssa was wearing made her at least 5 inches taller. Wu wouldn’t be able to tell who she was, all done up like this. It's not like he knew who she was in the first place. 

She arrived with guards, but entered the large arena like mansion alone. It was a high end party, with an over the top amount of guards everywhere. To begin her plan of seeming like a local, Nyssa had told her own personnel to take a hike and meet back at the car in 2 hours or so. She was sure at least one of them would be napping upon her return, which didn’t bother her in the slightest. After a night parading around Prince Wu, she'd more than likely need a nap as well. 

Nyssa flashed her invitation and was allowed entry. Most onlookers were curious, yet didn't come close to her as she glided by. She was attempting to spot the Avatar, and her friends. It was crucial to meet and leave a lasting impression on them before her mother arrived. She was beginning to become impatient, waiting on them to appear. It had only been two days, yet the Avatar was not even on a single page in the papers. It seemed rather strange to have saved the City countless times, and be forgotten. Even in one of the national parks, a tall statue had been erected in her honor.

Nyssa wanted in on the action and the adventures her brother had told her stories about. Her and Korra were around the same age, both live fast paced lives and it was quite a conversation starter to be able to mention you were in good with the Avatar. Plus, maybe she’d find the love of her life on these adventures? A silly thought, Nyssa imagined. Not if her mother had anything to say about it. To her, what was best for the Nations was what was best for her daughter. 

It was only a matter of time before her attention was being brought to a bouncing, flailing Prince Wu near a table of questionable looking Earth Kingdom food. She sighed quietly to herself, and nabbed a glass of champagne from the nearest staff member. Make that two, she thought, while grabbing another. Before even walking toward Wu, Nyssa had slammed one back. This was going to be a long night. Perhaps someone would wave a gold spoon in front of his face and he’d go play fetch with it. His attempt at dancing left her staggeringly exhausted already. 

"Hello, Prince Wu. So good to see you again." She said, with little to no enthusiasm. It's not like he would ever take it the wrong way. Wu thought everyone loved him, even after he'd just made front page being pied when going for a spa day. His guard, who she learned was named Mako, stood dangerously close by. Nyssa made a point about knowing all of her surroundings, including the people in it. It seemed that Mako once upon a time, was part of the famous Team Avatar she wished to be included in. If he was here, then the Avatar couldn’t be far off. As it turned out, he and her were dating.

"Of course it's good to see me, Fire Nation woman. Stay close and you'll get presents!"

Wu took the half empty glass from Nyssa's hand, and gave it to Mako. His amber eyes narrowed slightly, but Mako was quick to discard it on a nearby table. She was not particularly pleased by getting her beverage taken away like a child. When the Prince looked away to make eyes at a passerby in a tight dress, she hailed for a waiter and grabbed another glass. While he was about to walk off, Nyssa placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Without a second thought, she downed the whole glass and gave it back to the waiter. Prince Wu whirled around, and held out a hand with a goofy grin.

"Care to dance, pretty lady?"

"The people of the Fire Nation don't dance, Prince Wu." Technically, that wasn't true anymore. For a small while, it had been outlawed. Since the reign of her grandfather, that was no longer in effect. Still, to keep from having to get any closer she would make up anything. Nyssa would take the chance of being called a liar had he known anything about Fire Nation history. Turns out, he didn't! 

"Don't dance? What are you doing at a ball then?" He whined, rather annoyingly. Nyssa couldn’t help the eye roll, it was a reflex at this point. Her eyes wandered to his guard, Mako’s, and she offered him a smile and a twinkling of the fingers. Save me, her eyes plead. Mako, who seemed astonished, pointed a finger to himself. She nodded, and turned back to Wu, who was as deafeningly unattentive as usual. He was making eyes himself at a platter of dumplings the size of his head.

“Won’t you make an exception to the next King of the Earth Empire, and dance with me?”

Again with the Earth Empire? Nyssa was wondering if she truly should have ran off from that meeting with President Reiko, or if listening was the best idea for her. Nyssa scoffed. "We're honouring your upcoming coronation. I'm here in my mother's stead, don't you know? We are meant to be courting."

"Courting? Like, marriage courting?" His eyes were wild, and mouth hanging wide open. That made the two of them, Nyssa thought incredulously. "Does that mean you're a Princess or something?"

"Yes, Prince Wu. That's what I've been trying to tell y-" She was cut off, by none other than Mako. He stood close to the both of them, and their shoulders brushed momentarily. Her plea for help had been heard! Nyssa was saved from being annoyed all night. Commence, join Team Avatar.

"Prince Wu, I don't mean to interrupt, but there's women lining up to dance with you." Mako butt in. Wu gently kissed her hand, before bouncing off to find the nearest elegantly dressed female. She was glad she’d worn gloves tonight. He left a big kiss mark on the satin. Mako shot her a smug look, before going back to stand at the table. She followed behind him, and picked up the half empty glass Wu had taken off her hands earlier. Nyssa was slightly buzzed.

“Thank you, for what you did.” Nyssa attempted the best innocent girl voice. “Prince Wu is such a nice fellow, but I’m just too shy to dance.”

Mako crossed his arms tightly over his chest and gave her a sympathetic nod. Nyssa regarded to herself that he was broad shouldered and quite the looker. Mako had bright tangerine colored eyes and a strong jaw. She leaned against the table for support, and attempted to look calm while taking a swig of her drink. He watched her, expressionless.

“If I had to make up a lie about not being able to dance, I’d hope someone would save me, too.” She wasn’t sure if his tone was condescending, but decided to ignore it. Instead, Nyssa laughed at it. Boy, was he attentive. She wondered if he heard everything, and if her plan would be spoiled by letting Wu know they were betrothed. He seemed to be talking down to her, which was commonly a good sign. “Would you dance with him if you were in my shoes?”

“Figuratively or literally? Because my answer to both is no.” He shot back promptly, and Nyssa couldn’t help but giggle again. He was quick witted, and she was falling for it. Damn this drink, why did everything have to be alcoholic? She scanned through the crowd, spotting her brother caught up speaking to a hefty group of women who all seemed so intent to listen to him. No wonder he hadn’t planned on attending. This always happened, Iroh ended up getting too drunk to do anything other than detail each exciting part of his life. That consisted of being born first, and jumping out of a plane that exploded into Avatar Aang’s statue.

“Ah, there’s Iroh.” She said, and picked up a gloved hand to wave him over.

“You know General Iroh?” Mako sounded slightly more interested than he had before. It was probably the detective in him.

She sniffed in response. “Boy do I-” Wait, what was she doing? She couldn’t just say Iroh was her brother, could she? He had a brow perked. Mako seemed to have his head screwed on enough to put two and two together. He would probably run off crying, after speaking to her in the manner he had. It was that, or he’d never speak to her again for hiding it. That was a risk Nyssa was willing to take!

“I do know him. I...I work with him.” Her lying was good, but she wasn’t that creative of a mind. Usually, Nyssa would have at least a few days to concoct a good enough lie to get out of trouble with her mother. In this case, she would need to think fast. Hopefully Mako would believe this. Instead of making eye contact, Nyssa turned again to look for her brother and waved at him wildly. Finally, she grasped his attention enough to get him to excuse himself from the legion of now angry gaping ladies in sparkling dresses. Perhaps he could save her.

“Hi, Nys-” Iroh began, but Nyssa quickly cut him off, jabbing him in the abdomen with her elbow. He gagged in response, and gasped for air while taking a fistfull of his jacket. She nabbed Iroh’s arm briskly and yanked on him. With wide eyes, he looked at Mako, and then back at her. He sighed, and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Nyssa had given him a run down of her plan briefly, and he was not too happy with it. Still, he would help her as much as possible. It was that, or feel her wrath. That was something he enjoyed less than lying a bit.

“So,” Mako cleared his throat. His nonchalant attitude was beginning to get on her nerves. “What does she do for you, General Iroh?” He seemed to be testing them. Another instinctive detective thing, Nyssa thought. The siblings exchanged a glance, before they turned back to Mako and answered together, unfortunately.

“Secretary.” Nyssa spoke first.

“Assistant.” Iroh said, after her. Nyssa shot him a look, an I’m-going-to-kill-you look. Iroh pulled at his necktie uncomfortably. She would think of a punishment for him later. Now was the time to lie to Mako, and make him want to be friends with her.

“I’m his assistant secretary, uh, sorry, what was your name?” She was trying her best to take the heat off of her terrible lie. Hopefully her acting was enough for him to eat it up. To Nyssa, it appeared that Mako didn’t think anything out of the ordinary. For that, she was grateful.

“I’m Mako, Prince Wu’s personal bodyguard. That’s an interesting title you have, Nys?” He held a hand out for her, which she shook. Please, don’t ask anymore questions, Nyssa begged to herself.

“It’s Nyssa. Just, plain old Nyssa.” Nyssa replied, and Iroh slimed away from her. The two men shook hands.

“Good to see you again, Mako. Nyssa, see you tomorrow? At work?” He was going to escape, and leave her to make up more lies. The two weren’t good enough friends for Iroh to be put on the spot, thankfully. He was too old to fit in with the likes of them.

Nyssa nodded up and down. Despite failing miserably, she was pleased with her older brothers work. He gave the pair a wave and went dancing back through the crowd toward the ladies who were watching them with seething expressions. As he returned, all of them began to clap gleefully. She rolled her eyes at the sight, feeling embarrassed for them.

“Hi, Mako.” A soft, feminine voice stirred Nyssa back to reality. Beside Mako stood a tall, slender woman with black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Nyssa knew who she was already. Asami Sato was popular not because she was a part of Team Avatar. Her infamous father, Hiroshi, had been a huge supplier for most of the Equalist movement. Not only did it shake the bending world in Republic City, but a few uprising attempts had happened back in the Fire Nation as well. 

"Asami! How are you?" Mako hugged her tightly. Nyssa watched the exchange from a bit of a distance. It seems that they hadn't seen each other for quite some time. According to her brother, the pair dated once as well. Mako was quite the heartbreaker, Nyssa noted. 

Asami pulled away first. She had both of her hands on his shoulders, and looked at him in a loving way. The loving part was more friendly than anything else. Mako’s eyes were bright and a smile was plastered on his face.

"I'm good, a lot better than when we last talked. Hi." Asami held out a hand. Nyssa shook it, smiling generously. "I'm Asami Sato."

"The Asami Sato?" Nyssa feigned shock, with a hand covering her agape mouth. She had always been a talented actress. "I saw you and President Raiko in the papers, just the other day. My name is Nyssa. I hear business is booming?" 

Asami looked confused. “Aren’t you from the Fire Nation? I thought I saw you front page on some newspa-”

“Me?” Nyssa chortled. Oh dear, she had not thought this through. If her cover was blown, it was the end of her big tryst. “Yes, I’m from the Fire Nation.”

“She works with General Iroh.” Mako cut in. Again, he was saving the day. Nyssa would forever be in his debt. She decided that she had to do something for him on a day that he was in trouble.

Asami looked surprised, which made Nyssa give a dazzling smile. She studied Asami’s features, and deduced that she was beautiful. Deep set eyes, pouty lips and a nose even a statue would be jealous of. How did Mako ever give her up? Nyssa just hoped that him and the Avatar were happy together. It was clear here, that there was still some sort of unspoken attraction. Well, at least on Mako’s end there was. It appeared Nyssa was in good with one of Team Avatar. Now for the rest. Speaking of the rest, where were they?

“Is there any chance Korra got in on a later boat?” Asami turned her attention back to Mako. Nyssa nabbed another glass of champagne, and sipped it slowly. She would not be getting drunk, just as the main attraction arrived. Mako shook his head, and looked down at his feet in disappointment. Korra wasn’t here?

“No, I waited there for as long as Wu would let me. No other ships came in. Where could she be?” Mako sounded quite hopeless. Wait, if Korra wasn’t here, where was she?

“Tenzin sent the kids to look for her. It might take some time, but I believe in them.”

“Sorry,” Nyssa cleared her throat. Mako shot her an evil eye, but Asami glanced over in curiosity. “are you speaking about Avatar Korra, perchance?”

“I really don’t know why you’re he-” Mako began, but Asami was quick to cut him off.

“Yes, Korra. We’re good friends of hers.” Asami rebuked. She gave Mako a look, and her perfectly sculpted makeup only made her scarier. He crossed his arms again, and leaned back up against the wall. If he were any shorter, Nyssa would have mistaken him as a child. That was something she could keep to herself, though.

“Friends? Just friends?” Nyssa teased, meeting the eyes of Mako. He blushed slightly, but when Nyssa looked back over at Asami, she realized that her ears were flaming red. What was going on here? She looked between the two members of Team Avatar, only to be cut off when someone jumped between the trio.

“Bolin!” Mako proclaimed loudly. The one he was calling Bolin must have been his brother. Iroh hadn’t said much about him, and most definitely did not mention how beautiful his muscles were. He was wearing a green tunic, and taupe slacks tucked into boots. Garnished on his suit was metal detailing. Nyssa couldn’t miss it if she tried, she knew that he was wearing the same garb as the one titling herself “The Great Uniter.”

As the two men hugged, Nyssa glanced around the full room. She noticed the color green was surrounding the whole room. Men with tidy hair, and the same outfits as Bolin had been squished in each surface of the area. Something was happening, or someone was making an appearance, and she had in idea of who. Nyssa met the eyes of President Raiko, who was on the opposite side of the room to them. He jerked his head over to the back entrance.

“If you’ll excuse me…” Nyssa mumbled, backing away from the team. Asami watched her with furrowed brows. There was no time to be making small talk any longer. Something was happening, and Nyssa had to be investigating. Her brother was making no big deal about it, and her mother would be expecting essays of her time here in Republic City upon arrival. Couldn’t disappoint someone who gave you money.

“Wait, Nyssa, where are you going? I thought you would maybe want to stick around and meet Bolin.” Of course she wanted to meet Bolin. His thick arms were calling to her. Though, he could stand to be a few inches taller, it wasn’t that much of a big deal to her. He could probably throw her across the room with those bulging biceps.

“Talk later, Asami.” She gave her a quick smile, before entirely disappearing into the crowd of onlookers. Nyssa was interested in getting a glimpse of this Kuvira character. That, and finally hearing the rest of the story she had ducked out on with Raiko. What exactly happened to be going on?

It was a matter of time before Kuvira would’ve made a presence with the future Earth Kingdom’s sovereign. Her brother’s real secretary had noted yesterday during dinner that Kuvira had yet to make note of Wu’s claim. Nyssa snuck out of the crowd to take hold of Raiko’s suit sleeve. His wife flinched away, but flashed a smile upon the realization it was Nyssa.

“Hello, Mrs. Raiko. If you’ll excuse me, I just need a few words with our beloved President!” Nyssa began to push the unsuspecting man towards the sliding glass doors that opened into a balcony. She didn’t wait for the approval of his wife. Buttercup Raiko gave a little wave, before making new conversation with some other dull looking party goers.

As they went out to the patio, Nyssa smiled at the three in deep conversation. They rolled their eyes at her, and went straight back to meaningless chatter. Raiko leaned against the railing, and looked out over the vast garden. It was clear that he was attempting to look calm and collected, when the reality was that he was stressed. Nyssa needed him alone.

“Hello friends! Would you mind if I took up the majority of this outside space for only a few moments?” She was aware of her word choice. It was a way for her to make others feel like less than a person compared to her. They ignored Nyssa’s words. It was at times like this, people didn’t realize her fullest potential of intimidation.

She held out a hand, and a large rush of power surged through her arm. Fire sprung from her hand, and she directed it toward the three without shooting it. Even the President gasped at the sudden heat. “Scram!” She barked, and all three huddled together and disappeared behind the door. Nyssa immediately let her flame go out. The President suppressed a sigh. She closed the glass door with a loud bang, and everyone standing near the door seemed to disperse farther into the room.

“I will say this once, and only once. Lin Beifong is running the security for this event and will be making an appearance in moments now that you’ve intimidated some guests into hiding with your bending!” He huffed at her. Nyssa didn’t care, she actually had a fondness toward the cold Chief of Police. Her mother and Lin had been friends for years.

“Now, Mr. President, I believe I left on the wrong note yesterday. We didn’t finish talking about The Great Uniter? That was what you wished to talk about, hm? I believe my mother would be interested in the context of which you speak. So speak.” At times like this, Nyssa knew she sounded like her mother. Although it did make her momentarily sick to her stomach, it was what she had to do to garner respect, or fear when others didn’t listen to her requests. This was the reason why nobody in the Fire Nation messed with their royal family. It was the reason why they got away with the war for so long. He held up both hands in defeat.

“Keep your voice down! She’s just arrived, didn’t you see her personnel?” He shushed her. Nyssa didn’t particularly enjoy being hushed, but for this one moment she would let it slide. She remained silent, and watched as Raiko pulled a cigarette from his pea coat pocket with a shaky hand. He held the cigarette out toward her, to which Nyssa used a single finger to light it. Raiko offered her one, to which she refused. This waiting was tiring her.

“Raiko, I’m not going to stand here and watch you smoke. I came to collect information, and you’ll be giving it to m-”

“What sort of information?” A rough voice murmured from the door. That was exactly the voice she had remembered Lin having. It had been thirteen years since the last time Nyssa had visited Republic City, and met Lin Beifong. When she turned around, Nyssa smiled at her. For a moment, Lin narrowed her eyes. It was as if Nyssa could see the spark going off in her head. Or, the rocks crashing together. There was no chance she’d be in trouble. Lin would rather be caught dead than bothering Izumi’s children. This was a good opportunity to make fun of her, even with the sparkling Chief of Police badge over her right breast plate.

“Hello, Lin. Still a beat cop working security for Royalty, I see?” Behind her, Raiko went into a coughing fit. With a smug smirk, Nyssa glanced over her shoulder. The older man attempted to stop, but merely waved her off as he couldn’t.

Lin tapped on the badge, the sound of metal clanging on metal was enough for one to get a headache. “See this badge, girlie? Had it for 10 years and counting. Who’s the beat cop?”

Nyssa offered a pitiful laugh in response. “And who’s counting? Surely couldn’t be you, the coldest bitch on this planet. Little Iroh used to joke your heart was made out of metal, which is why you’re so good at bending it.” 

Lin’s mouth twitched, before forming a shadow of a smile. Still had the same diabolical humor as always, it seemed. Nyssa and Lin seized each other's forearms, and gave a firm shake. Inside the glass, Nyssa could hardly see the three she’d scared into running inside. It was clear as day to her that they were cowering.

“Good to see ya, kid.” Lin finally disclosed. The two made some distance between the both of them, before turning to Raiko. He flicked his cigarette butt off the balcony, and released what was left of the smoke in his lungs. “Had a report that some party goers were ‘scared for their lives’ from a tall fire bender woman threatening them on this balcony. Care to explain?”

“I’m not even that tall,” Nyssa complained. It was true. She was a mere 5”10 compared to her 6”0 mother, 6”1 grandfather and brother, who stood tallest at 6”4. She had to wear heels to even compare to them. It was something that they never let her forget. “And I was just lighting our President’s cigarette. He’s a little stressed, can’t you tell, Chief?” 

Nyssa was glad at the silence on Raiko’s part. There was no need for him to speak, when the big dogs were going at it. Lin still seemed unimpressed. With her arms crossed against her chest, she pursed her lips. “Uh-huh, right. For some weird reason, I knew it was going to be you causing me problems ever since one of my guys saw your boat dock.”

“You had someone following me?” Nyssa snapped.

Lin shook her head briskly, and headed to open the door again. “No, he had been out there for hours. Didn’t tell me what he was up too. If I have to talk to you again, your mother will have to fish you out from the drunk tank.” And with that, she disappeared into the party once more.

“You seem to know everyone, Princess.” Raiko was attempting small talk. She did not invite it, and leaned a hand up against the railing to keep him from moving. Nyssa was blocking Raiko’s attempt at escape, not like he would, anyway. To anyone inside, it would appear that Nyssa was flirting with the President. Well, if they didn’t get a look at his terrified expression.

“I’ll give you one more attempt at explaining to me who Kuvira is, and why you’re so scared of her.”

“She wants to be the leader of the Earth Kingdom, and abolish the monarchy, allegedly.” He closed his eyes tightly, as if to imagine being somewhere else. Nyssa hoped that would work for him, because his reality was beginning to turn into a nightmare. Soon, it would be even worse with her mother breathing down his neck.

Nyssa stepped back. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Her mother would not be happy to know this, especially with the promised union of Nyssa and the Prince. She was unconsciously slapping herself for not remaining to listen to Raiko originally. How could she even have envisioned this to be the outcome? How did they not realize giving a commoner this much power would go directly to their head?

“How much power did you grant this woman? A poor, metal clan dancer! You world leaders need to understand that making these people do our dirty work always end up thrown back into our faces.”

“Kuvira was one of Suyin Beifong’s most trusted advisors. She’s a skilled, strong bender with an aptitude for leadership.”

“Was. Was, as in past tense?” Nyssa could hear the poison in her tone. “It doesn’t matter if she’s the most trusted advisor! You had no background on her, did you? No military training, no taste of who she truly was?”

Raiko opened his eyes once more. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose to meet her gaze. It was clear that he’d already been beating himself up over it. Even with Nyssa not physically hurting him, he looked pained. She felt no remorse. Not for him, or anyone that allowed her to do this. It was apparent that Kuvira not only had influence, but the attention she had garnered would make it near impossible for her to just disappear. 

Nyssa just had to hope that she would step down when the time comes for Wu to ascend to the throne.


	3. The Coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for enjoying my work as much as I enjoy writing it :'). This chapter was a bit harder for me to write, but I think it's my favorite so far! So many things happen, and I'm finally able to introduce Izumi more. I know that it won't be popular, but I've always loved the canon that she was a no bullshit kind of FL and that includes being a (loving) hard ass to her kids haha! Hope this next installment is up to par with the last two <3
> 
> -T
> 
> (Ps if you haven't noticed yet I've been using LOK and A;TLA episode titles for chapter names!! ok bye)

Nyssa let her fingers glide through his smooth, dark hair. As they kissed, Mako moaned quietly against her lips. It only made their kissing all the more passionate. His hands were firmly pressed against her hips, leaving her up against the table. Their bodies mingled together, and Nyssa held him as close as humanly possible in her grips. 

"Princess… " Mako murmured softly in her ear. Didn't he know she hated that? 

"Don't call me that." She couldn't be mad, his lips found their way back to hers and parted to let through a shaky breath. They both chuckled quietly. Her brain felt like a melted mess sloshing around in her head. 

"Princess…" He said again, sounding farther away. 

"Don't-"

Nyssa shot awake, gasping for air. One of her maids stood at the end of her bed, staring at her wide eyed. It appeared that Nyssa had been sleep flirting with her, and not Mako. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like forever, in an awkward silence. Did she just dream about a complete stranger in that manner? He wasn’t even the cute brother! Nyssa was part horrified, part intrigued. No man, nor woman for that matter, had made her feel such a way. How unfortunate for Mako, she thought to herself.

"We've just received word that the Fire Lord has arrived in Republic City. She has requested an audience with you this afternoon." the maid stuttered. Nyssa had never truly caught her name. Her maid knew Nyssa’s place, and better yet knew her own place. While she caught her ragged breath, her maid laid out Nyssa's outfit for the day. 

"Oh, joy. And my brother?" Nyssa mumbled under her breath. She rolled herself toward the foot of the bed in a mechanical way, throwing her feet off the side to hang over the floor. Her maid stood with Nyssa's brilliant red robes held open for her. She had been courteous enough to open the curtains, and reveal a gloomy day ahead. She sighed, and sat down on a chair to receive a hair brushing. It was Wu’s coronation. Off her balcony, Nyssa could see preparations had begun on the big day.

"I've not been informed if General Iroh will be joining you, Princess." Her maid replied, gently combing her fingers with product through Nyssa's hair. Why would she know anything? This girl was Nyssa's maid. She was just badgering the poor girl in hopes of forgetting what had just happened between them. It was apparent that, gratefully so, her maid would not be mentioning anything about it. Nyssa decided that sitting back and enjoying the head massage was what would be best. There were headaches to be had later, that same afternoon in particular.

"The hotel manager wishes to know whether you'd like your breakfast in your suite, or downstairs in the restaurant, your Highness." Her maid said, leaning over to check if Nyssa’s eyes were opened. They made eye contact momentarily, and the girl sat back in her stool. Nyssa examined her face for a moment. She reminded her of her grandmother, Lady Mai. High cheekbones, thin lips and shining black hair. Thinking of the similarities made her miss her grandmother so much. It had been years since she passed on, but Nyssa thought of her often.

"I'd better go downstairs and pretend I don't hate being awake at 6 am." Nyssa muttered, to which her maid attempted to suppress a chuckle. She watched through her mirror as the girl nodded with a grin on her face. 

When Nyssa was finally ready, her stomach was screaming for sustenance. Dreaming something so utterly dirty had given her quite the appetite. She arrived downstairs, and immediately regretted her decision in agreeing to eat in public. The hotel manager hadn't been given early enough notice, and they opened the entire restaurant. Upon her arrival, the hotel had been gracious enough to close off entry in the lounge area, for privacy and business matters. Today, that was not the case. 

Why was there so many people here this early in the morning? The entire place was filled to the brim. She arrived with her guards, and was seated next to a family of 4. Nyssa only assumed they were also staying in the hotel. As she ordered, the joint fell quiet. Oh no, she thought. Please don't ask me if I'm an actress in one of those movers. With as much stealth as possible, Nyssa peeked up from her menu. Scanning the room, she realized all eyes were on her. Presumably, most of them had no idea who she truly was. Just a very obvious Fire Nation native who had 3 burly men guarding her every move. 

It always took her some time to become accustomed to the stares. The customers would turn away after they finished gawking, but if Nyssa were to make any sudden movements; immediate gape. Instead, she remained still as a statue. That would show them.

Her whole life, Nyssa had been confined to three notable places. The palace, Royal Fire Academy For Girls, and the fighting ring. Those places were all within walking distance. For 25 years, Nyssa had left the Fire Nation an upward of 4 times. The first time, was to visit Republic city at 13. Still, she remained there for a week and was treated like a prisoner. This is all thanks to her mother's watchful eye. Nothing didn't get back to her, much to Nyssa's distaste. 

For those reasons, Nyssa blamed the Fire Lord for many things. She would lash out at times, and most often preferred solitude. The groups of people ogling at her did bring discomfort, but she had been taught that it was her responsibility. Public outings were a blessing to her, and a time to shine. It was a time to show her mother she was so much more than an uncontrollable child. 

It was clear to her at a young age that Iroh was always the favored child. Nyssa didn't blame him for that. Iroh had been alive 15 years longer than her. His father died when he was 11, and Izumi was pushed to remarry. Thus, Nyssa was born. Iroh was the heir apparent, and significantly more mature than she. Well, Nyssa recollected, the most sly. He never got caught, while she relished in being the 'bad' one. If it wasn't negative attention, Nyssa didn't get any. Her father was busy cutting ribbons and smiling for the cameras, while her mother was constantly away on business or cooped up in her study working for hours. With Iroh gone, Nyssa ate alone and didn't have any friends up to the family's standards. Socialite gatherings came with strict supervision and rules. Nobody knew who she really was. That was why while she was here, Nyssa hoped to find excitement. 

With the upcoming meeting, Nyssa really thought about the last time she'd seen her mother in private. The only time they truly met was during public meetings. They lived in the same palace, but never ran into each other. Nyssa thought of how sad it was, but then reminded herself who she was thinking of. The Fire Lord, the hottest person on the planet. Well, metaphorically. She screamed at guards who were not sufficient at their jobs. Izumi meticulously stressed about the same things over and over, and above all, treated her children like disposable flesh bags. 

The last time Nyssa could bring herself to see her mother privately was around 3 months ago. It was Izumi's birthday, the dreaded 61. Together, Nyssa, the Fire Lord and her father sat for dinner. The sound of chopsticks and spoons filled the silence. She distinctly remembered the sunset casting a pink hue on everyone's faces. Izumi ordered the blinds closed, because it was reflecting off her glasses. Nyssa made a remark, something along the lines of 'what, can't handle some light in your life?'. Bad idea. Because of that, her mother got up and left them in the dust. 

When asked about it, her grandfather had mentioned keeping her mother locked away during her adolescent years. The palace garden was as far outside as she got, until she was 12. The New Ozai Society was still alive and well then, even with their mastermind rotting in prison. That mastermind was Izumi's maternal grandfather. Even being related to the Royal Heir, there was a price on her head. 

In the end, once Lord Zuko abdicated, Izumi ordered the deaths of all Ozai sympathizers. It was a small price to pay for the peace of the Nation, Izumi had said. Nyssa was 18 at the time, and only a small group was left. Ozai had long passed on, and most of his following had gone with him. 

After all the aimless thought, Nyssa knew she had to see her mother during this trip. It was favourable on her end, as she had a few things to say. She had ideas to share, most of which would probably be shot down immediately by Izumi. 

Breakfast was done, and Nyssa changed into Fire Nation robes. It was customary for Royal Family members to dress in these robes, especially when making an appearance outside. Nyssa never wore them. They were hot, restricting and too much fabric. She could never bend in them, because the robes draped over her hands by almost 2 inches. When Azulon came into power, he'd had the robes extended to floor length, instead of to the ankles. Maybe he really did hate everyone, Nyssa thought.

The shoes she was forced to wear were old. She'd outgrown them, but never spoken up to get them replaced. The only time Nyssa was made to wear them was instances like this. They were a tad tight, and flat. They clacked against the floor in a very unattractive way. Nyssa's maid did her hair up in a tight top knot to show off her insignia. This was something non negotiable to wear in the presence of her mother. Even if her brother was the Fire Lord, he would not allow such disrespect if she didn't wear it when meeting him. 

As Nyssa watched her maid tie her shoulder drapings around her, an idea sprung into her head. “What’s your name?”

“Runa, Princess.” She replied, intent to not meet Nyssa’s eyes.

“Well, I’ve got quite the errand for you, Runa.”

Nyssa was transported to Iroh's offices, overlooking the Bay of Republic City. She was lead through the back entrance, and went up a completely private elevator. No one but Iroh was permitted to use this one. The thought of seeing her mother always gave Nyssa a fast heart rate, and sweaty hands. She hated feeling this way, and would rather have to deal with her self serving father. 

Instead, she ordered her guards away and walked down the hall with her maid named Runa. Nyssa felt that placing herself in the mindset of you are better than all would make her more able to confront her mother. It was worth a try, she thought to herself. 

Two guards stood at the door, and one of them opened it as Nyssa clamped along the linoleum flooring. Inside the room, her mother sat behind the desk, and brother in one of the chairs. She hesitated a moment at the door, but continued inside. Runa stayed there on the other side of the door to await Nyssa’s que. The loud wham! sound the door made caused her to flinch. Everything was bothering her today, it seemed. 

Instead of showing it, Nyssa gave a smile. She bowed to her mother, and walked over to one of the seats beside Iroh. Izumi held a hand up to halt her from sitting. "Hello, dear mother. Did you enjoy your trip over?”

“Nyssa… You walked out of a meeting with the President?” Izumi didn’t sound angry, which was sometimes worse for Nyssa. She sighed, quite loudly. Iroh would have tattled on her, if he knew. It was a good thing he didn’t know, because Nyssa hadn’t said a word to her brother about Raiko. She knew that President was a good for nothing oaf.

“Walked out of a meeting with the President? No, mother, I left because it was apparent that Prince Wu would not be leaving. I was caught up on everything I needed to know last evening.” Nyssa could feel the smug look on her face. She wasn’t sure if it was the thought of firebending Raiko into the spirit vines or how her mother couldn’t be angry about this.

“Wu was there?” Izumi stood very suddenly, and Iroh followed suit out of pure fear. He couldn’t hide it no matter how well he tried. He loved his mother, but feared her more. Nyssa nodded, and sunk down into a chair. 

She’d never been in Iroh’s office, before. The whole room was stark white with Fire Nation insignia everywhere. It was making Nyssa’s eye’s roll back into her head. This was probably all her mother’s doing. Or, perhaps Iroh was just completely obsessed with his Nation. That was good, probably?

“He wanted to meet the Princess, which didn’t even know was me until last night.” Nyssa reached for a scone off the desk and plopped it into her mouth. Iroh attempted to slap it out of her hand before Izumi turned around, but didn’t succeed. Their mother plodded around the room in her clunky, thick robes. She decided to stare out the window in a mysteriously dramatic way.

“What do you mean, the Prince didn’t know who you were?”

“Just what I said, mother. Prince Wu is a dull and dense boy. His head also stops at my boob.” Nyssa leaned against one of the arm rests. Staring at her mother's grayed hair gave her chills. Would she look like that one day?

Iroh cocked his head to the side. “Really,” he murmured. “I would’ve thought those pictures make him look taller?”

“You would think, right?” Nyssa yawned.

Izumi whirled around. “Enough you two! Really, I called you here to tell me about this Kuvira woman. Raiko is clearly hiding something from me.” There she went, Nyssa thought. Paranoia was kicking in. Although she was raised in great hands, Izumi had always been scared. She hid that well with the fear she instilled in everyone. Although Nyssa was less inclined to show it, she was terrified of the power her mother held.

“Ah, you went to see him?” Nyssa arose from her seat. She cleared her throat in a bizarre way. Both her brother, and mother stared at her with wide eyes. “Well, it seems our friends here in Republic City have no idea what Kuvira plans.”

“And this is why there’s such a tense atmosphere at town hall right now?” Izumi muttered, sitting down once more. It was Nyssa’s turn to pace along the floor, snapping her fingers and causing a flame to ignite in her hand.

“Precisely. That’s why I’ve come to tell you!”

“Get on with it, then. We haven’t got all day. Prince Wu’s coronation is in an hour.” Izumi waved her hand to extinguish Nyssa’s flames.

“I will not be attending his coronation.” Nyssa said proudly. Izumi slammed her hand down on the table, causing both her children to stand tall.

“Spirits! You will be attending, and it’s because I am ordering you.”

Nyssa stopped her frantic pacing to clap both hands together. “Please, mother, just hear me out! I’ve spoken to master Tenzin, and Chief Beifong on these matters.” 

Izumi waved a hand, as if telling her to continue. Nyssa held both hands behind her back as she picked up on her pacing again. Her shoes echoed off the walls, making it sound like she was jumping up and down.

“Kuvira is starving towns that won’t admit that she is their lawful ruler. She’s stopping trains from coming to give food rations, and sending fire and water benders off to rehabilitation camps.”

“How do you know this?” Iroh gasped, leaning closer to Nyssa. 

“Opal Beifong is one of the Air acolytes helping find food to give these starving towns. She’s reported to her mother, Tenzin and Lin. Raiko doesn’t know this, because we’re not sure if he’s to be trusted.”

“Nyssa, these are serious accusations.” Izumi murmured, but sat back into her chair. They met each other's gaze for half a moment, before Nyssa continued on. She knew with the look her mother was giving her, that she was listening.

“Kuvira is calling the Kingdom the Earth Empire now. Why? I believe she wishes to take back the United Republic. She’s arrived here last night via train and entered Wu’s ball with at least 30 guards, and more outside. That was to show her power, obviously.”

“You think she’ll have a crack at Zaofu? They’re not part of the Kingdom.” Iroh wondered, mostly to himself Nyssa thought. He looked down at his hands.

“Oh, darling brother, you’re so smart yet so naive. If Kuvira’s known as the Great Uniter, why stop there? Why not just enslave the whole continent again!”

Izumi sighed. It was clear she didn’t think of how bad things were going. She was one of the world leaders to place Kuvira where she is today. Now, it sounds as if she’s a power hungry madhouse. Though, all of these were just mere allegations. She believed Kuvira had to be stopped. While Nyssa waited for an answer, she sat down in the silence. Nyssa assumed that her mother was mulling over what she had just said.

“If this is all true, we must inform the Avatar. She will be able to bring back peace and unify the Kingdom. If not that, then Korra may be able to end Kuvira’s reign.” Izumi decided. This caused Nyssa laughed at her mother’s words. Iroh’s head snapped over to his sister, to give her the evil eye. He had no idea what had been happening.

“The Avatar has been missing for months, mother. I spoke with her little team of washouts. They’re all back to living mundane lives without her for the past few years. I have a plan, which requires me to miss out on Wu’s coronation.”

“Well, spit it out!” She snapped.

Nyssa leaned across the desk towards her mother. “I infiltrate Kuvira’s camp, to learn of her true initiative with the ‘Earth Empire’?”

It was Iroh’s turn to laugh. He leaned his head back into his chair. Both Izumi and Nyssa exchanged an annoyed glance. Once he was finished howling, he turned to Nyssa. “How can you infiltrate her camp, when you’re the Fire Nation’s Princess? I thought you said she sends Fire bender’s to slave camps?”

“Yes, fire brain, she does.” Nyssa snapped, punching her brothers shoulder. He yelped, and rubbed at his now tender arm. “Now, what's the easiest solution to not being sent to camp? Don’t bend!”

“Nyssa, what are you asking of me?” Her mother sounded tired, far away.

“Allow me to miss out on the coronation. If Kuvira pulls something, as I know she will, place me in her army and I’ll work my way up to her.”

Izumi huffed in response. “You were front page in the newspaper for the last 3 days, you don’t think she won’t know who you are?”

“Good question, Runa, won’t you come in?” Nyssa called, and Runa was escorted in. Her maid stepped in cautiously, and bowed to each of them. Nyssa took a peek at her mother, who seemed to be brooding in her chair. No doubt she was angry that a commoner was outside listening to their conversation.

“Runa, tell the Fire Lord here how we’ve done about all of the papers in the city with my face on it, would you?”

“Yes, Princess.” She nodded. “We’ve threaten-”

“Asked nicely,” Nyssa corrected her in a haste. Izumi shot Nyssa a malicious look.

“Yes, we’ve asked each printing company to burn all of Nyssa’s covers and they listened.”

Nyssa clapped her hands. She stood, and wheeled her maid towards the door. “Thank you, Runa! I’ll see you back at the hotel in a few hours time?”

Her maid left without another word, and Nyssa sat back down at the desk with her family members. Izumi was silent, a hand pressed to her chest firmly as if to calm her breathing down. Iroh had a hint of a smile on his face. Nyssa knew her idea was a good one.

“Well?” She finally broke the silence.

“Well, I suppose you’re not coming to the coronation. If Kuvira doesn’t happen to pull anything, and Wu is crowned King you will be sent off to Ba Sing Se without delay. If she does do anything, you will be given a new identity and infiltrate her army.” She paused to take a deep breath, and sighed dramatically. “Nyssa, no funny business.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord.” Nyssa stood, and bowed to her mother. This was the first time she was truly being given some sort of freedom. She was escorted back in a dark, tinted window car to her hotel. It overlooked where Prince Wu would be crowned, so she technically had a front row seat. As they set up for him, Nyssa showered and was made ready to look like a commoner in the Earth Kingdom. Her hair was pulled into a tight low bun, and Nyssa was given a green tunic and khaki pants to wear. There wasn’t a sure plan just yet of how she’d get in with Kuvira, but Nyssa would think of one. 

She sat in a chair on her balcony, overlooking the coronation. The scene was plastered with guards, in every inch of the area. A huge stage was erected, with a single microphone in the middle. Overlooking the stage, rows of bleachers were placed. What a fancy event, Nyssa thought with an eye roll.

In reality, her stomach was fluttering with excitement. Though it would be bad if something happened, Nyssa somehow hoped that she would get to begin a new exciting chapter of her life. Reading the stories of her grandfather, and how he achieved world peace with the Avatar made her itch for something more. Her brother was a general of the United Forces, her mother was the Fire Lord, and she...she was nothing.

Why not become a hero?

There was a brisk knock on her door. Nyssa commanded her maid to answer it. Whoever was at the door spoke in a hushed voice, and was allowed entrance to her room. Annoyed, Nyssa stood and went to open her balcony door to demand why anyone was being given access to her room at a time like this.

It was Lord Zuko. Nyssa stared through the glass, her anger evaporating and turning into sheer joy. It had been so long since she’d last seen him. She couldn’t even think of a time when they were alone and enjoying each other’s company. If it wasn’t her brother, Nyssa always found time to spend with her grandfather. He was the most understanding and thoughtful man in her life. Though, he did take her mother’s side quite often.

“Grandfather!” Nyssa jumped for glee. She pushed open the door with a little too much force. It banged against the metal bars of her balcony loudly. It didn’t matter, Nyssa was too excited. She flung herself at him, and gave a tight hug. He laughed, in his perfect old man way and hugged back. 

“What are you doing here?” She wondered, pulling away enough only to look at his face. His hair was windswept and messy, most likely from the ride over. Druk must be here, as well. Nyssa made an unconscious reminder to send some meat down for him later.

“I’m here for Prince Wu’s coronation. I’m going to meet your mother down there in a few minutes, but I came to see you.” He sounded as if he was hiding something from her. Nyssa could only guess so many things.

“She told you, didn’t she?” She huffed, and let go to slouch on her bed. Zuko slowly found his way over to her, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. He squeezed three times, something he always did when he was about to give her some crazy wise life advice.

“I’m proud that you want to be independent, Nyssa. I know that your mother dotes on you so much.” Her grandfather took a seat beside her, and slung an arm around Nyssa’s shoulder. She leaned her head against him, and sighed in a dramatic way.

“Dotes on me? What an understatement, pops.”

“You know she does it out of love.” He sighed as well. “I know you feel like you don’t do as many things as you can, but your place is keeping peace. You’re a figurehead for the family. Sometimes all you can do is smile and wave to keep people happy.”

“That isn’t what I want to do, you know that.” Nyssa whined. She turned away to look out the window. Small crowds were beginning to form.

“I do know that. I just don’t want you to feel that putting yourself in danger is what will make your mother proud of you. She’s always been proud of who you’ve become.”

Nyssa snorted, and crossed her arms tightly against her chest. As if! “She could stand to show it a bit more, then.”

She knew that he was right. No matter what, everything he said to her always sounded like the truth. He could tell her that the world was ending, and Nyssa would believe him. Even so, nothing would stop her from getting into Kuvira’s good books and doing all she could. It was to help innocent lives. That, and make her look good. Just a little bit, which wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Zuko left after giving her one more tight hug and promising to come back right after Wu’s coronation. Nyssa went back to her balcony, to watch the days events unfold. Runa placed a steaming cup of jasmine tea on the table, which she sipped at. Although nothing was happening yet, everything was too much for her to bear. Commoners sitting down, camera’s flashing at the empty stage. The suspense was killing her!

Raiko took up the stage to announce Wu once the crowds calmed slightly. Within the rows of people, Nyssa picked out Suyin Beifong, Mako, and Asami. Seeing Mako made her even more nervous than before. There was no way he’d ever need to know of her strangely erotic dream that he was featured in. 

Wu took up the stage, and was given his medallion that looked strangely like something Nyssa would wear in her hair. Behind where he was being crowned monarch, her mother and grandfather sat with other world leaders. Someone she could never miss was the Avatar’s hunk of a father. Beside him, sat none other than Kuvira. Her fingers were tightly interlocked and sitting in her lap. Nyssa couldn’t read her at all, especially from the distance she sat. It would be hard to tell if something was going to happen or not.

Wu was pronounced King of the Earth Kingdom, and half of the crowd gave mixed reviews. Most seemed happy and cheered, while others remained silent. Oddly enough, Nyssa remarked to herself, most of the silent ones wore eerily similar outfits to Kuvira.

For half a moment, Wu babbled aimlessly. As time went on, Nyssa felt herself almost lulling to sleep while he droned forth. It was beginning to seem that this was just a boringly mundane ceremony, and she would be shipped off to marry someone within the fortnight.

Instead, Wu called Kuvira to the stage to give thanks. At that moment, Nyssa stood and walked to the rails. She practically leaned over the edge just to gawk at how graceful Kuvira stepped up to take the microphone from Wu. He placed a medal over Kuvira’s head and proclaimed it the highest honor. Another strange tradition within the Earth Kingdom. Freely giving away a piece of metal and stating it was an honor.

What Kuvira said was not fully caught on the microphone. “...I’d like to say a few words?”

Kuvira stepped up to the microphone with no expression. The crowd was silent, all eagerly watching on. Izumi was looking up at her, and she could tell her mother's eyebrows were raised even from this distance.

She began her speech by naming Suyin, and tarnishing the thought of having Royal families. Quietly, Nyssa allowed her blood to boil. How dare she say that, after all these Royal families and world leaders had given to her. She came from nothing, and would go back to nothing after this most surely.

“...It was the pathetic rule of King’s and Queen’s that lead the Kingdom into such disarray. It took me three years to get it back on track, and there’s no way that I’ll let it slip back into the dark ages.”

Nyssa took a gulp of her scalding tea to coat her dry throat. It didn’t matter how badly it hurt. This was it. Kuvira wasn’t going to give up power.

“I’d like to make an announcement to the world. The Earth Kingdom is no more!” Kuvira said, in a strangely calm way. Nyssa had a shiver run down her spine. Although this was something she looked forward to secretly, she couldn’t imagine such things to emerge from this womans mouth. This was beginning to go far worse than anyone could have imagined.

“From here on out, this man has no authority!” Kuvira pointed at Wu.

People of the crowd were quick to stand. Everyone seemed to gasp in unison, including Nyssa. Behind Kuvira, Wu was beginning to make up a fuss to which Tenzin tended to. Nyssa met her mother’s eyes once more. She nodded slowly from the stage, and stood up. Nyssa backed off into her room. 

It was time for the action to begin.


	4. Bitter Work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm really sorry about the later upload. I've been working a lot this week, and this is my first day off in awhile :(. I present the newest chapter! It's a bit of a shorter one, but hopefully alright!! I'm trying to pace this story so that it's looooong. Hope you're okay for a ride ;) Enjoy and I'll see ya'll next week <3
> 
> -T

Nyssa stared out the window as her family was safely escorted out of sight and in their cars. Kuvira was still at the mic, parading her ideas around while the horrified silence slowly turned into glorified cheering. This was a nightmare, Nyssa thought. Raiko stood, trying to pry the microphone away from her. The crowds of people were booing him. Tenzin sat in silence, with Prince Wu crying against his shoulder. It was such disarray down there, that Nyssa didn’t want to look away. She didn’t, until a loud bang at her front door sent it flying open. Her maid squealed, and dropped the perfectly folded clothes onto the floor as she ran off. For some reason, Nyssa could hardly react to it.

She whirled around. Her mother was at her door, with her grandfather. Iroh was nowhere in sight, which wasn’t surprising. Raiko had probably ordered him to do something of importance. Still, she couldn’t help but worry about her older brother. He had a knack for doing some very idiotic things at times.

“I can’t believe you were right.” Izumi huffed, and practically fell into a chair. Her grandfather slowly closed the door behind him, and went to hug Nyssa. She always felt safe in his arms, and welcomed the embrace happily.

“Kuvira needs to go down.” He agreed. Zuko pulled Nyssa back to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Father-" Izumi began in a stern voice, but quickly cut herself off when Zuko looked at her. Nyssa knew her mother hated when he interfered, but he was right to worry. The power that Kuvira had shouldn't be messed with. It was scary, but somebody had to stop her. She would take this job with great honour. 

Nyssa nodded slowly, meeting the worried glances of both her mother and grandfather. What would happen to them if Kuvira took over the Earth Kingdom? She had no prior training, and didn't seem the type to particularly enjoy compromise. Kuvira was in over her head, and would go down just like Ozai. She left them in the room without another word.

To commemorate such an exciting day, Nyssa decided to go down to the bar and drink. She was dressed completely casually, in the green Earth Kingdom attire. Kuvira wouldn’t be setting off for another day and a half, giving Nyssa enough time to wriggle her way into the ranks unnoticed. Her new identity was a nonbending Earth Kingdom citizen named Jayd. Very boring, normal and something that would surely help her not be any trouble to Kuvira.

It took her half a moment to be given attention by the bartender, and Nyssa realized that was because of how she looked. Nobody knew that she was the Fire Nation’s Princess, which made her happy. The guise would work, she thought to herself. She had ordered her maid to buy as many Earth Kingdom esque outfits as possible. Her whole Fire Nation wardrobe had been sent home to collect dust in her room.

In the heat of the moment, Nyssa ordered a heavy Fire Nation drink. While the bartender looked at her in a strange manner, he poured the red liquid without a word and went about his duties. She was quick to hammer it back and call for the next round.

By the third round of slamming back drinks, Nyssa was accompanied by none other than Varrick. She hadn’t seen the man for a few years, since his last visit to the Fire Nation. He was a good fellow, always doing something to make the big bucks. She appreciated that he worked hard, but was rather annoyed that he made it look so easy. In reality, he was an evil genius. Hopefully this evil genius was one to keep a little secret for her. It had been information she collected from a few of her mother’s men. 

Varrick seemed to be in good with everyone, especially Kuvira of late. Most of the hotel was filled with Kuvira’s men, and she had been told Varrick was one of them. He’d been a drinker for most of his life, and she assumed this would be his hiding place when nothing important was happening. It seemed that she was correct in her assumption when he sat down right next to her.

“Hi, Varrick, been awhile. Still torturing Zhu Li?” Varrick ignored what she said. Instead, he slung an arm around her and ordered some even heavier drinks from the Water Tribes. This one gave the hearty scent of Sea Prunes. The both of them toasted, and drank them back without a second thought. By this drink, Nyssa was beginning to feel the effects of the happy juice. 

“Just what is a beautiful Fire Princess like yourself doing in Earth Kingdom clothes?” He said, rather loudly. It was quite obvious that Varrick must’ve been here for some time. He stunk of alcohol, and was sweating worse than a Fire Bender at practice. Nyssa shushed him, and looked around the room. Everyone was getting too drunk to care what others said. She pulled Varrick close and spoke in a low voice.

“This Fire Princess is going to need in with Kuvira.” It was time to oil his gears, Nyssa thought ridiculously.

“Kuvira? I don’t think she’d like knowing that a Royal Family member is trying to infiltrate her ranks.” Although he didn’t sound threatening, Nyssa knew he was one to play his side of the field. This was no good for anyone. The mission was failing before it had even begun.

Nyssa had to laugh, and act as if she wasn’t bothered.. Damn, Varrick really had some loyalty towards her. That in itself is a miracle. “I’m not trying to do anything bad, Varrick. I thought what she said today was inspiring.”

“Today? You mean at that sad excuse for a coronation. Y’know, I once attended the most amazing coro-”

Yes, Varrick, today!” Nyssa cut him off. She knew how he got when he was talking about nothing. Cut him off quick and change the subject. It would give him enough time to adjust to the new topic and make up some extravagant lies that made little to no sense. “I didn’t attend because...Well, because...My mother is trying to make me marry Prince Wu.”

“Prince Wu? That idiot? How could your mother do that?” He said, and this time Nyssa could feel the whole bar’s eyes on them. Good thing Republic City technically wasn’t part of the Earth Kingdom anymore? It was one thing to talk trash about a monarch, and it was another to do it around people that lived in the nation that he was going to be governing. She shushed him again, slapping his arm. Varrick let out a yowl, and looked away pouting. He really had to learn the art of stealth.

“Yes, and I hate to admit this nation is such a drab.” She fake yawned. “If seeing Kuvira run the place is what makes me not need to marry him, that’s what I have to do. I’d like to live my life in a palace and not have to breed the next Earth King.”

“Agreed, why do you think I came here in the first place?” He laughed, seeming to forget the pain he was in just moments ago. “It’s so damn easy to swindle people out of their money!”

She feigned a chuckle to appease him. It sounded more fake than his attitude. Nyssa ordered one more round. This would be it, if she could just make Varrick comfortable enough to help her, she was in. He seemed happy enough. “So...you’ll help me? I need to make sure Wu won’t get on the throne.”

“Well, why not?” His voice seemed to change. Varrick leaned in closer to her, laying a firm hand on her shoulder. She felt cold, very suddenly. His hand slowly began to trickle down her back. Their faces were mere millimeters apart. She arched her back in an attempt to evade his touch, to no avail. He smiled when his hand gently held her close to him. Varrick’s warm breath tickled her ear. “Choose your identity, my friend. You’ll practically be bunking with Kuvira within the fortnight.”

“W-what’s in it for you?” She mumbled, placing both hands again his chest and pushing him off. He slicked his hair back, pursing his lips.

“I hadn’t thought that far, yet. Keep in touch and I’ll let you know?” Now, he was back to his usual self. Nyssa couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her. There was something terribly wrong with that man. “What’s your new name?”

“Jayd.” She answered in a clear voice. He nodded in approval.

“Bolin, get your shiny earth hiney over here!” He hollered from across the room. To her right, Nyssa noticed a man sitting at the bar alone with his own drink. He was leaning against the bar for support, but Nyssa assumed it wasn't because he was drunk. He looked sad, pouting, looking around as if he were a lost puppy. She could hardly make out his features, because every time Nyssa went to study them he burrowed his face into his green jacket. That was Bolin? When he looked up at them, it was obvious that he’d been crying. Varrick clicked his tongue in distaste.

“That’s your ticket through the door. That man was dating Bataar Jr’s. younger sister.”

“Was?” Bataar was Kuvira’s fiancee. It was common knowledge that Kuvira had stolen him from the home they shared with Suyin Beifong, which was why they were no longer welcome there. Both Varrick and Nyssa watched as Bolin forced himself up from his chair in an unsteady manner. Ah, so he’d been heart broken?

“Was dating Opal, not anymore. Opal works with Tenzin, doesn’t have much fondness for Kuvira. You get the gist? Find some way to keep Bolin happy, and you’re in with Kuvira.”

Find some way to keep Bolin happy, Nyssa’s mind was racing with the words. Bolin sunk into a chair beside them. His wonderful arms were bulging through his ugly Earth Empire clothes. Man, had this Opal done some damage to him. Nyssa could feel herself pouting just while looking at him.

“Hi, Varrick.” He said sadly. Bolin looked less drunk the closer he got. He was just incredibly upset, apparently.

“Bolin.” Varrick cleared his throat. He stood up, and got in the middle of the two. His arms slung around their shoulders, pulling all three of them together. “This is Emerald.”

“Jayd.” She corrected. He waved her off.

“Whatever. She’s my newest recruit! Can you help her out with getting used to things?”

Bolin sat up more. He wiped under his eyes, and nodded. “Sure, Varrick. Hi, Jayd. Welcome aboard.” They shook hands. How could she ever make him feel better when he looked like this?

“Well, I’ll see you two later. Jayd, I’m going to let Kuvira know to get a bunk ready. I think you’ll be sharing with Zhu Li and I!” And with that, Varrick was off. Great, she thought to herself. Sharing a room with someone who picked at his foot fungus for fun.

She turned back to Bolin, who was ordering another drink. Nyssa placed her hand over his, and slid some yuan to the bartender who was about to take Bolin’s money. She offered him a sheepish smile. “Looks like you could use a drink.”

“Thank you?” He took a sip. “I’m just trying to get over a breakup. Sorry to ruin the mood.”

Nyssa shook her head. “Not at all, want to tell a nice stranger all about it? I could go find someone for you.”

He laughed, and held up the glass for her. She gratefully took it, and had a big swig. Oh, was it foul. The hard liquor in the Earth Kingdom was something else. It really seemed like something that could fuel a car. When she could finally swallow it, Nyssa gagged. Bolin laughed at her again.

“Hey, not funny! You Earth Kingdom people really a-” She cut herself off. Shit, so much for being a citizen. Bolin cocked his head to the side. Nyssa realized that she still had a hand over his, which he didn’t move.

“Earth Kingdom people? Where are you from, if not here?”

“I-uh...I am from the Earth Kingdom.” She stumbled. “I just moved to the Southern Water Tribe as a child. That’s how I know Varrick.”

He nodded, seeming to drink up everything she said with interest. Nyssa felt guilty for lying to him, but it was what needed to be done. In her tipsy state, he looked even more gorgeous than the other night at Wu’s ball.

“What made you want to work for Kuvira?” Was he testing her? Nyssa wasn’t sure. He looked genuinely interested, but it could also be that he was trying to figure out her true intentions. She nonchalantly reached up to Bolin’s hair and brushed a bit out of his face. From blubbering into his sleeve for who knows how long, he was severely disheveled.

“I think the monarchy destroyed how citizens see their nation.” She lied. The monarchy was the foundation of the Fire Nation. Without them, the nation would be living in huts eating charred fish their whole lives. “We should be a proud people, who love where we live and what we do. I think Kuvira can steer us in the right way.”

Bolin ran his finger across Nyssa’s palm. She could feel him shaking slightly as he did it. While he was looking down at her open hand, she studied his face. He seemed to agree with everything she was saying, just from the looks of him. Hopefully her facial reading was correct, or else he was a very good actor. The two sat in silence for a moment, while he traced her hand.

“I wish someone else thought the same way… I know how the Earth Queen is-was...” He trailed off quietly. Nyssa knew he was hurting, and wanted to make him feel better. She handed his glass back, which he finished in one gulp. He let the glass down on the bar with a bang. The bartender seemed annoyed by that, so he cut both of them off. That didn’t seem to bother them in the least.

When the song changed, Bolin looked at her very suddenly. Though he was excited, he very obviously attempted to hide it. “Want to dance?”

“I love this song.” She took his hand tightly, and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Bolin was just a few inches shorter than her, which didn’t seem to bother her at all. Something about him made a pit in her stomach form. He was sweet, and had no idea who she was. The way he treated her was just like he would treat any other woman.

He held her hips close to his tightly. All Nyssa could do comfortably was wrap her arms around his neck and sway along with him. While it was a more upbeat song, they still had their own pace. They gazed into each others eyes with an intensity that Nyssa had never felt. Her breathing was different, off somehow. Bolin wet his lips while they danced.

“Looks like we’ll be seeing a bit of each other if I’m liked by Kuvira.” She tried to make small talk, which was not her strong suit. That was something Nyssa blamed her mother on, and something she would need practice with.

“Well, I’m glad that Varrick is trying to help you get in with Kuvira. Do you bend?”

“Y-No, my mother was a bender, though.” That was untrue. Both her mother and father bent. She actually preferred lightning over fire, as she felt stronger when the powerful string of energy surged through her fingertips. Her mother had been the one to teach her how to lightning bend personally. She’d been taught by Nyssa’s great-great uncle Iroh who Nyssa never had the pleasure of meeting.

“Oh, I earth bend. I have an older brother who fire bends.” He sounded proud. Nyssa thought that was cute.

“Wow, two brothers who bend pretty different elements. Fire sounds pretty cool, huh?”

Bolin did not seem to like that joke. His grip loosened on her, before he let go altogether. The only thing keeping him close to her was her own arms holding his neck. “Yeah, girls seem to always like fire better than earth.”

“Bolin, I...I’m sorry.” She felt she needed to give him a little truth. “I have a brother that fire bends, as well. He’s important to me.” He shuffled back over to her, and they returned to dancing. Nyssa almost felt herself lose everything. Phew, was that close.

“That’s really cool that we share something in common. Is one of your parents from the Fire Nation?”

“Yeah, one of them.” She muttered.

While they swayed, Nyssa glanced around the room. Bolin had placed his head on her shoulder, and hands held dangerously low on her back. The two talked some more, and connected on a few things. She could feel herself sobering up as they enjoyed each others company.

Nyssa felt herself completely sober up, when Prince Wu and Mako walked through the bar doors. Her hands almost yanked hair from the back of Bolin’s head, and he yelped in pain. To keep him from looking up and noticing his brother, Nyssa held him against her chest as tight as possible.

“Jayd, what’s the matter?” He sounded very muddled in between her breasts. Bolin struggled to get away from her.

“Nothing… I just thought I saw someone I knew.” She sounded far way, and concerned. To cover up the fact, Nyssa coughed. Prince Wu was making his way toward the bar, without noting them on the dance floor. She began to drag Bolin toward the exit.

He broke away from her, to roll up his jacket sleeves. “Who is it? Do I need to teach them a lesson?”

Nyssa planted both hands against his cheeks, to keep his eyes directly on her. “It wasn’t anyone that I know, thankfully.”

He could sense the mood change, Nyssa suspected. His grip found her again, and he landed a kiss right on her neck. Her heart fluttered at least a million miles an hour. Bolin’s breath was shaky, and he gave her another little peck, this time on her jaw. “Should we get out of here? I’m staying at this hotel right now.”

“Lead the way, Bolin.”


End file.
